Generally, a conventional cosmetic container for storing a powdered cosmetic product, such as a face powder, includes a container body provided with a top opening and a lid. The container body receives the cosmetic product. The lid removably covers the top opening of the container body in order to prevent leakage of cosmetic material from the container body.
However, when the conventional cosmetic container is turned upside down, the cosmetic product tends to dislocate and disperse in the container body. Thereafter, when a user removes the lid from the container body to use the cosmetic product, cosmetic material is likely to be stuck on the lid or scatter in all directions, staining the user's hands or clothes, or even be undesirably inhaled into the human system.